pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Prix motorcycle racing in Belgium in 1975
The Grand Prix motorcycle racing in Belgium in 1975 was the eighth round of the world championship road race -season 1975 . The race was held on July 6 1975 at the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps near Malmedy ( Liège ). In Belgium, the world titles in the 50cc- , 125cc- and the sidecar class decides. Content * 1500 cc ** 1.1 Result 500cc * 2250 cc ** 2.1 Result 250cc * 3125 cc ** 3.1 Result 125cc * 4 50 cc ** 4.1 Result 50cc * 5 Sidecar class ** 5.1 Result sidecar class 500cc [ edit ] Phil Read was certainly not happy about his MV Agusta , but in Belgium was less on the handling of the machines and more on pure speed. Phil Read and Gianfranco Bonera knew within four laps to build already a lead of eight seconds Barry Sheene ( Suzuki ). But that began to give more gas, while Agostini at the pit tripped Sheene came to the two leaders. In the last lap Read only; Sheene well as Bonera fell out. Thereby shoved John Newbold (Suzuki) unexpectedly into second place and Jack Findlay ( Yamaha ), who had made a refueling stop, was third. Result 500cc [ edit ] 250 cc [ edit ] Paolo Pileri , who, with Morbidelli had secured his world title in the 125cc class, stood in the 250cc class in Belgium by taking third place with a Yamaha TZ 250 . Johnny Cecotto was also on the front row alongside the two Harley-Davidsons . After starting formed Cecotto, Villa ( pole ) and Rougerie immediate breakaway while Pileri got something to fall back a little later. Between the three leaders was a fierce battle, with Cecotto braking at the La Source hairpin made good time, while the Harley-Davidsons were faster downhill again. By both Harleys at La Source inhibit from lap Cecotto just before the finish at the first place and won by 0.4 seconds ahead Rougerie, while Villa was third. This fight for the world title was somewhat open. Result 250cc [ edit ] 125cc [ edit ] Kent Andersson had to win in Belgium but even to keep a theoretical chance to win the world title. The training was Pier Paolo Bianchi , although slower than Andersson, but Paolo Pileri was just faster. Team orders they did not need to Morbidelli if Andersson but not won nothing could go wrong. Yet Pileri was usually the lead and won the race also. He was put out of gas, but that was because he did not realize that the race was over. Bianchi was second and Kent Andersson was only third, while the new world champion Paolo Pileri on the broom wagon had to wait to get back in the paddock . Result 125cc [ edit ] 50cc [ edit ] Although the training time of Eugenio Lazzarini at Spa-Francorchamps staggering 5.5 seconds faster than the competition, formed after the start of the race a small breakaway with Lazzarini, Ángel Nieto and Julien Zeebroeck . When Julien Zeebroeck in his home race took charge Nieto focused mainly on fighting off Lazzarini. A second place was indeed enough for the world and as Julien Zeebroeck won his second Grand Prix.Nieto was second and world champion and Lazzarini finished third. 50cc edit class edit The world at the sidecars was decided in Belgium. Although Werner Schwärzel initially was in charge, he fell out, allowing Rolf Steinhausen / Josef Huber won the race and were unreachable. Due to the many dropouts were Gustav Pape / Franz Kallenberg their König second and Mick Boddice / Clive Pollington (also with a König) third. Result sidecar class [ edit ] Category:Grand Prix motorcycle racing in Belgium Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season